You Give Love A Bad Name
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Mudanças nem sempre trazem coisas más....Aconselho que leiam a fic escutando You Give Love a Bad Name do Bon Jovi... Antiga, mas muito boa...


Autor: Fla Apocalipse 

E-mail: You Give Love a Bad Name

Sinopse: Mudanças nem sempre trazem coisas más...

Shipper: Severus/Hermione

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance

_**

* * *

**_

_**You Give Love A Bad Name**_

Entrou na casa sombria ao lado de Harry e Ron, sabia bem o deveria fazer caso encontrassem o traidor. Harry ficou com o primeiro andar, Ron com o segundo e ela com o porão, mesmo que fosse imensamente perigoso se separarem estavam em pequeno número e estava lá contra a vontade de todos da Ordem.

Hermione abriu a porta do porão e com a varinha em punho desceu a escada e entrou devagar e silenciosamente no cômodo, procurou alguma luz, mas essa não acendia, resolveu se contentar com a luz da lua que entrava pelas janelas sem cortinas.

-Nunca deveria ter aceito me separar... – falou para a escuridão do quarto se reprovando por ter ido sozinha, afinal caso encontrasse ele não iria sair viva, mesmo que soubesse que ele não era _traidor_ de verdade. Lembrou da carta que recebera de Dumbledore assim que esse morreu, nela estava todo o plano entre Dumbledore e Snape, como ela deveria procurá-lo e tentar lhe ajudar. Ela até tentou fazer Harry e os outros membros da Ordem acreditarem em suas palavras, mas sempre que era questionada sobre o porque afirmar aquilo se lembrava que o pergaminho somente poderia ser lido por ela e infelizmente ficava sem ter como provar a inocência de Snape.

Viu uma cama no canto do porão, uma cama de solteiro, mas algo estava estranho nela os lençóis estavam remexidos e sem poeira alguma, uma coisa realmente estranha já que todo o resto estava coberto por uma grossa camada de poeira e parecia extremamente sujo. Pouco depois da cama viu dois olhos negros lhe encarando, tentou não parecer surpresa e tentou fingir que não os vira, mas já era tarde demais, ele agora estavam vidrados em si e ela sentia um arrepio passar por seu corpo. Ia falar algo quando ouviu Harry lhe chamar do topo da escada.

-Não achei nada. Já vou. – ela se virou para os olhos que agora brilhavam estranhos e disse bem baixo – Sei do plano. Hoje na cabana no centro da Floresta Proibida. – e saiu sem olhar para trás. Subiu em passos rápidos encontrando Harry e Ron a esperando e saíram da casa reclamando sobre não terem encontrado ele.

* * *

Andou até perto da cabana e parou alguns passos da porta, olhou pela janela e a viu sentada em uma cadeira de madeira, estava usando um longo casaco e um capuz que lhe cobria totalmente o rosto, suas pernas estavam na cadeira e ela as abraça apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos. _"Talvez esteja dormindo."_ pensou ele agora se dirigindo para a porta. Tentou abri-la, mas já sabia qual ia ser o efeito, zero. A porta só se abriria por dentro. 

Mione ouviu alguém tentar abrir a porta e se apressou a abri-la, encontrando-o vestido de Comensal com o rosto exposto, dando a impressão de que não queria que ela lhe confundisse com outra pessoa, já ela continuava com o rosto coberto pelo capuz. Ela lhe deu passagem e ele entrou, ainda de costas para ela analisou a cabana, sabia da existência dela, mas nunca tinha entrado na tal, antes mesmo que pudesse dizer algo ouviu ela dizer em alto e bom som.

-Accio varinha Severus Snape. – e a varinha dele saiu voando de suas vestes e pousou na mão dela.

-Como ousa? – ele protestou e avançou para atacá-la, mas ela se desviou e apontou a varinha para ele.

-Agora vai me escutar. Falou muito esse tempo todo e por sete anos escutei em silêncio. Minha vez de falar e você escutar. – ela apontava a varinha para ele e ainda estava com o rosto baixo impedindo que ele a visse.

Snape fervia da raiva. _"Que ousadia!"_ ele pensou mas achou melhor ficar em silêncio, poderia muito bem depois lhe ensinar algo quando pegasse a varinha. Se sentou pesadamente em uma das cadeiras e a viu ainda lha apontando a varinha, sorriu pelo canto da boca, afinal ela ainda era uma garota.

Hermione tremia de raiva, estava com medo não podia negar e desde que saira da casa onde o encontrara se recriminara por não ter entregado ele para o Ministério, mas tinha uma missão para com Dumbledore e não ia ser agora que recuaria, afinal sem varinha ele ficava menos intimidante. Guardou a varinha dele em seu casaco e a sua junto, se soltou em uma cadeira na frente dele e ainda olhando o chão começou a falar.

-Primeiro, não vou permitir que me questione sobre os motivos que estou aqui. Segundo não confio inteiramente em você. Terceiro não sei o que deu em mim, mas acho que Dumbledore não me faria procurar um louco que pudesse me matar em qualquer momento. Quarto acho bom você tirar esse sorriso da cara antes que eu repense sobre lhe entregar para os Aurores.

Snape que sorria deixou o sorriso morrer ao ouvi-la falar aquelas últimas palavras, não poderia ser preso, não agora que já tinha ultrapassado uma barreira que não tinha volta, não simplesmente não poderia ser preso. Cruzou os braços na frente do peito e ficou a observando esperando que ela continuasse, mas ela simplesmente se recostou na cadeira e pendeu a cabeça para o lado direito estralando os ossos do pescoço, fazendo um grande barulho. Nesse movimento ele pode ver um pouco mais de seu rosto e percebeu que algo estava diferente nele, ia perguntar o porque do capuz mais ela voltou a posição normal e recomeçou a falar.

-Dumbledore me contou sobre o plano e me pediu para lhe ajudar. Saiba que não estou feliz de estar aqui e ainda o considero totalmente dispensável pelo que fez, mas como o próprio Dumbledore me pediu farei esse favor para ele. – ela parou e analisou o rosto dele, estava se contorcendo na cadeira para não lhe responder, mas ela sabia que ele tinha muito a perder e que ficar quieto sobre a ordem de uma ex-aluna era incrivelmente insuportável. Ela sorriu diabolicamente e ele levantou as duas sobrancelhas quando viu esse sorrindo só o fazendo aumentar – Porém acho que esse lugar é ainda melhor para se esconder, porque se o i Trio de Ouro /i lhe achou naquela casa, qualquer um poderia, não é? – ela ironizou e ele novamente teve que se controlar para não lhe falar poucas e boas – Aceita?

-Sim. – ele respondeu ríspido e seco como sempre.

-Ótimo. Outra coisa, não sei se percebeu, mas eu o tenho em minhas mãos, seja bonzinho.

-Insolente. – ele respondeu quando ela se levantou e se levantou também agora lhe encarando – Estou aqui escutando seus desaforos e estou quieto, me segurando para não pegá-la pela garganta e lhe fazer sufocar. Não seja idiota a ponto de achar que eu escutarei suas asneiras e ficarei quieto.

-Mas vai! – ela gritou e se aproximou mais um passo dele, agora estava cara a cara, mas ele ainda não conseguia ver mais do que a boca dela. _"O que está escondendo?"_ pensou ele ainda olhando o capuz que tapava quase que totalmente o rosto dela – Eu escutei por sete anos e nunca lhe respondi, aprenda a engolir seu orgulho Severus.

Ele se surpreendeu com ela, nunca tinha ouvido ela lhe chamar pelo primeiro nome e estranhou que ela não estava assustada pela tentativa. Se afastou um passo e se jogou outra vez na cadeira ainda a olhando.

-O que esconde? – ele perguntou agora em uma voz mais controlada.

-Nada. – ela respondeu se sentando outra vez e puxando ainda mais o capuz para que cobrisse o seu rosto ainda mais.

-O que lhe aconteceu? – ele insistiu e a viu puxar ainda mais o capuz agora escondendo o rosto totalmente dentro dele. Pensou em retirar o capuz do rosto dela e ver o que tinham lhe feito no rosto, mas eliminou a idéia ao perceber que ela estava olhando na direção do fogo que crepitava na lareira e ouvia sua respiração pesada – O que houve?

Hermione voltou seu rosto para o dele, a voz dele estava mudada, talvez ele realmente estava querendo saber o que tinha acontecido com ela, mas ela estava relutante em lhe mostrar, afinal nem ela estava acostumada mesmo que seus amigos ainda falassem que ela continuava bela como sempre fora. Ela respirou fundo e devagar colocou as mãos dentro do capuz, passando de leve as mãos pelos cabelos o retirou e manteve a cabeça baixa. Aos pouco a foi levantando e por fim o encarou, ele analisava seu rosto com muita atenção e viu quando ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas desistiu quando viu que ela lhe olhava com nervoso.

-O que foi? Estou tão feia assim? – ela perguntou seca e nervosa, fazendo ele se recostar na cadeira e a analisar mais um pouco.

-O que houve?

-Uma batalha contra Malfoy pai. – ela respondeu e terminou de retirar a capa, revelando para ele um belo corpo de mulher no qual ele não pode deixar de reparar – Ele tentou me matar, mas eu fui mais rápida. Pena que não fui o suficiente e Draco me acertou com um pedaço de vidro quando matei seu pai. – ela apontou para a cicatriz que cortava seu olho direito, descia de um pouco abaixo do começo da testa e cortava a sobrancelha, o olho e descia até perto da maça do rosto em um risco reto. – Ainda bem que fechei o olho a tempo e não fiquei cega, mas a cicatriz é para sempre. – ela terminou dando de ombro e voltando a atenção à lareira.

-Não lhe mudou em nada. – ele disse não contendo as palavras, e quando a viu virar e lhe olhar com uma sobrancelha erguida em duvida, ele passou a se reprovar internamente.

-Nunca fui bonita, então... – ela se levantou e foi até a lareira fazer o fogo aumentar.

-Não diga o que não sabe. – ele já estava perdendo a paciência consigo mesmo.

-Ora, não me diga que me achava bonita? – ela disse sarcástica e voltou a se sentar perto dele.

-Sim.

-Obrigada. – ela sorriu envergonhada, mas logo depois retornou a postura de séria.

Ambos caíram em um silêncio longo e desconfortável, até Mione resolver falar e acabou por se arrepender assim que suas palavras deixaram sua boca.

-Sei que sofre. Espero que saiba que não está sozinho.

-Obrigado. – ele respondeu surpreso com as palavras dela, mas não conseguiu falar mais nada. A olhava dentro dos olhos e via agora diferente neles, agora ela estava se acalmando e ele sabia que era melhor assim.

-Pode ir dormir se quiser. Ainda ficarei aqui algum tempo.

-Não, obrigado.

-Largue de ser bobo, sei que está cansado. Não deve dormir direito por meses. Pode ir dormir não vou lhe matar. – ela sorriu do sorriso de canto de boca que ele lhe deu.

-Obrigado, mas não quero.

-Que seja. – ela se levantou e se jogou deitada em um sofá gasto do outro lado da sala – Eu vou dormir então.

Ele viu quando os olhos dela se fecharam e com um rápido movimento pegou sua varinha no casaco dela, se virou para ver se ela o tinha escutado e se deparou com ela em pé ao seu lado. Mione o fitava esperando alguma reação, como ele nada fez, ela fez. Severus viu ela pegar a ponta de sua varinha e colocar no centro do peito e levantando o queixo de uma maneira desafiadora a ouviu falar:

-Vamos, me mate.

Ele ficou sem reação aquele pedido dela, sabia que ela não queria realmente aquilo, mas não pode negar que se assustou muito com aquelas palavras. Ainda a olhava nos olhos quando viu que ela continuava a segurar sua varinha apontada para o próprio peito.

-Vamos. Não é isso que quer? – ela o desafiou mais uma vez. Sentiu que ele tentou abaixar a varinha, mas não permitiu, a segurou firme entre suas mãos e bufou impaciente – Vamos, me mate.

Snape puxou com força a varinha e a retirou da direção da garota, ela ainda o encarava o desafiando a matá-la, o que ele não entendia era o que se passava com suas pernas e seu corpo, porque no segundo seguinte a tinha puxado para si e colado seus lábios aos dela. Se assustou ainda mais quando a sentiu envolver os braços em seu pescoço e aprofundar ainda mais o beijo.

-O que estou fazendo? – ele se perguntou a afastando de si. Mione somente ficou a fitá-lo, sabia exatamente que aquilo era algo totalmente inapropriado por inúmeras razões. _"Diga uma!"_ falou sua razão zombando dela, mas Mione não conseguiu falar uma razão se quer, tinha gostado do beijo.

-Severus? – ela arriscou e ele pareceu acordar de um transe – Está bem?

-Sim. Me perdoe. – ele pediu se jogando pesadamente na cadeira e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

-Não. – ela respondeu e viu ele lhe olhar surpreso – Porque devo lhe desculpar se eu também o beijei?

Severus se levantou e encurtou a distancia entre eles a colando em seu corpo e a beijando outra vez. Mione perdeu noção do tempo que ficou o beijando e o tempo que se sentia bem nos braços dele. Severus a levou devagar até o sofá e se deitaram, perdidos nos lábios um do outro.

Em certo ponto as roupas começaram a incomodar e logo estavam espalhadas pelo chão de sala da cabana, Severus beijava o corpo dela sem nenhum pudor e ela o acariciava sem nenhuma vergonha, em suas mentes só pensavam no outro, no prazer que esse lhe trazia. Em certo ponto Snape fez um carinho no rosto de Mione e passou de leve os dedos pela cicatriz dela, vira enquanto fazia sua trilha de beijos pelo corpo dela que aquela não era a única cicatriz que ela sofrera muitos ferimentos durante as batalhas nos últimos anos.

A morena olhava firme nos olhos dele e sorriu quando ele a perguntou se ela tinha certeza do que estava fazendo, fechou os olhos quando o sentiu dentro de si e cravou as unhas nas costas dele, ouvindo os gemidos dele em seu ouvido e o presenteando com gemidos ainda mais incontidos no ouvido dele.

Mione gemia alto e Severus enlouquecia com isso, sabia que ali na sua frente estava uma mulher corajosa e única, da qual ela estava amando ter só para si. Não sabem bem ao certo quando foi que dormiram depois de horas de prazer somente se descobrindo e descobrindo o outro, horas que iriam ficar marcadas na mentes deles para sempre, mas ao acordarem e encontrarem os olhos do outro somente puderam sorrir, mesmo que o dia lá fora indicava que talvez nunca ficassem juntos. Talvez ele nunca fosse inocentado. Talvez ela nunca mais o veria. Talvez ele morresse. Talvez ela morresse. Talvez se amasse e isso só bastaria para serem inocentados juntos de seus pecados. Talvez.


End file.
